Soul and Maka forever
by lamahugenerd
Summary: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER i love soul and maka but spirit doesnt
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater MakaxSoul**

**I hope you guys enjoy this I don't know how good it's gonna be but R&R**

***Maka's POV***

We had just faced Chrona and Soul had been injured right before my eyes. I didn't know what to do with Soul in the nurse's office and not at home. Let allow not with me, but I visited him every day and he was coming home today. When he had to change I had to help him; I saw his scar and tried to hold back tears. It was too much the tears started to go down my face. "Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked. "Nothing I'm going home, call me if you need anything," I said. As I was leave my phone rang. It was Soul, so I picked up the phone. "Maka, I need you." Soul said. "I'll be right there," I said and hung up. When I got there I asked Soul if he was okay he said he was fine. "Why did you call me over here," I asked. "Like I said I need you," Soul said. Before I could say anything Soul kissed me.

***Souls POV***

I finally had the guts to kiss her."M-Maka," s_top stuttering it's not cool, _"do you wanna go out some time." I asked. "Of course I do," Maka said. "Well you should go home and get ready for are date," I said. "Okay bye!" Maka said.

*An hour later*

"Maka are you ready?" I asked. "Yes, Soul I'll be out in a second," Maka said. Maka came out of her room in a sexy black dress. I tried to fight a nosebleed. "How do I look?" she asked me. "You look great. You look so good that you shouldn't be with a cool guy like me." I said. "No Soul your perfect for me." Maka said. "Let's go, Maka," I said. We went to this cool place. We talked and talked for hours. "Soul what's wrong?" Maka asked me. "Nothing I'm just thinking," I said. "Thinking about what?" she asked. "What happens when you dad finds out about us. He would probably kill me," I said. "He won't find out and if he does I will protect you," Maka said then she giggled. Which I think is very cute. "This was fun but we better go home," Maka said.

***Maka's POV***

Soul grabbed my hand and we walked home. "Soul I'm cold," I said. "Maka I'm gonna keep you warm," Soul said. Then Soul grabbed me by my hip and pulled me into him. This made me very warm. This was the best night of my life, it was wonderful. When we got home Soul kissed me this time it was longer and more romantic. "S-Soul," I said, "I love you Soul." "I love you too Maka," Soul said. "Good night Soul I'm going to bed," I said. "Okay night," Soul said.

*Later that night*

I had nightmares that night so I went to Soul's room. "Soul," I said when I lightly pushed him. "What Maka?" Soul said very grumpy. "I had a nightmare can you stay up with me?" Maka said. "Sure Maka whatever you want," he said. Soul turned on the T.V. in his room and we stayed up late. Soul was asleep so I cuddled in to Soul. I don't think Soul was sleeping because Soul grabbed me and pulled me in close. He was very warm he felt like a radiator. I was blushing very hard but I felt very happy to be in his arms. He was smiling very big with his sharp and sexy teeth. I decided to go to bed in his arms with my head in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note I do not own Soul Eater sad right! R&R**

** *In the morning Maka's POV* **

I woke up in Souls arms and I was going to go my breakfast for us. Soul wouldn't let me up. "Maka five more minutes," Soul mumbled.

"You don't have to get up you know I'll call you when breakfast is ready," I said

"Fine Maka but can't you lay with me a little long and can we do this more often," he asked.

"Sure Soul I love you so you can have what you want and what to you want for breakfast," I asked Soul.  
>"Can we have bacon and eggs?"<p>

"Sure Soul."

We laid together for a while and I'm sure that going out will make are Soul Resonance have a higher power. Did Soul's grip on me tighten? I turned to Soul and he was sweating.  
>"Soul," I shook him, "are you okay."<p>

"Yeah cool guys like me are all ways okay," he responded.

"I think we should get up and you should eat. Maybe that will help you," I told Soul.

We got up and I started to make bacon and eggs. When I went to the fridge I noticed we did have any eggs.

"Hey Soul we don't have any eggs," I told Soul.

"Do you want me to get some?"

"Ya, that would be nice," I said

***Soul's POV***

"Okay I'm gonna go then," I told Maka.

"Bye love you," Maka said.

"Love ya too," I said

With that I us off and going, I wonder when me and Maka are going to tell are friends. I got to remember to ask her when I get home. When I was on the way to the store these girls were hitting on me, not cool. So I went up to these girls and told them I was taken. They stormed out and cursed at me. I didn't care as long as Maka was mine at home. I got to the store and got my eggs. Then I bought them the cashier was very nice to me. I went home and Maka was done with the bacon.

"Here are the eggs, do you want me to help," I asked

"No, I don't want you to burn the house down no offence, but I still love you," Maka said.

"Okay then I'm going to go and shower," I said.

"Okay."

When I was in the shower I couldn't help but think about Maka. Why did she have to but so cute?

Flash back time

"_Maka are you done?" I asked. There was no response, so I went in to her room. All she had on was her bra and panties. I got a huge nosebleed; maybe Maka isn't that flat-chested._

"_SOUL YOU PREVERT GET OUT!" Maka yelled_

"_I didn't see anything."_

"_EXPLAIN YOU NOSEBLEED."_

_I slammed the door and went in the living room._

*End of flash back time*

"Soul hurry up your breakfast is getting cold," Maka yelled at me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm coming," I said.

I turned off the water and put on my pants. I put the towel away and walked towards Maka.

"Here you go Soul," She passed me the plate "I'm going to shower."

"Kay, have a fun shower," I said.

"MAKA CHOP!" I was on the ground for a while.

*30 minutes later *

"Maka hurry up were gonna be late," I yelled.

"Okay I'll be out in a minute," Maka said.

Then she came out and we rode my motorcycle to school.

"Soul should we tell them were together," Maka asked.

"Sure that would be cool."

Well we got to school and I grabbed Maka's hand. The bell rung and we ran to class. We were almost late to Steins class that would have been bad.

I sat down next to Kid and said, "Hey Kid, me and Maka are dating."

*Kid's POV*

"BLACK STAR, YOU OWE ME 5 BUCKS," I yelled.

"Kid go sit outside," Stein said

I got up and sat outside. _I still can't believe the girl I liked was taken from me. I knew this was going to happen though, why did Maka have to be so symmetrical. _I looked up and Black Star walked out of the class.

"So why does God owe you 5 bucks," Black Star said.

"Soul and Maka are dating," I said.

"That's why they were staring at each other; I'll give you the 5 buck later God does have any money."

*Steins POV*

_Some things connecting between Soul and Maka I can't put my finger on it. _I turned the screw in my head.

"I got it," I said "Soul Maka some here."

"What do you want?" Soul said.

"Is there something going on between you two," I asked.

"Yea so what," Soul said.

"Soul why'd you tell him," I asked.

"It doesn't matter but you two come to my office in the morning. Bye." I said.

*Maka's POV*

That was weird why does he want to see us in the morning is he going to tell my dad.

"Soul what if Stein tells my dad?"

"It doesn't matter as long as were both cool, right," Soul said.

"Okay Soul."

I grabbed Soul hand and we walked to his bike. When he told me we were going some were special I was excited.

"Soul where are we going?"

"Somewhere and I can't tell you it's a surprise so close your eyes," Soul said.

I said okay and shut my eye. He helped me off his bike and we walked up stairs. I think were at Kid's house. The door opened and we walked in.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled.

"Thank you but what's this for?" I asked

"FOR YOU TWO LOVEBIRDS OF COURSE AND GOD KNOWS HOW TO THROW PARTIES," Black Star yelled.

"Again thank you but this wasn't needed," I said.

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty grabbed me and pulled me away before I could say anything else.

*3 hours later*

"That was fun but we better go," I said.

"BYE," they all yelled.


End file.
